The full effect
by chibi113
Summary: *DISCONTINUED*this is how i am gonna bring Buffy back after the 100th episode so Buffy fans r


The full effect

The full effect.

This is after the 100th episode this is how I'm bringing Buffy back.

Last scenes from The Gift, Buffy jumping over the edge to her gravestone. Then we see the spell Willow cast to heal the crazies. 

Credits.

Dawn, Giles, Xander and Willow in Buffy's bedroom crying. Tara enters and mentions Willows spell to heal those who were hurt by Glory she says that maybe Buffy will come back. Willow tells her that it only healed people who had their sanity taken by Glory and that she didn't heal anyone it just gave them back what was theirs.

Over in the graveyard a couple of vampires are digging up a grave. It's Buffy's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Angel's mansion 1 of the vamps that dug up Buffy's grave is about to bite her when her eyes shoot open. She sees the vamp and jumps off the table she was lying on. The vamp lunges at her she ducks to the side and grabs a wooden chair and smashes the other vamp from the grave that is now lunging at her, over the head with it. Which breaks the 2 legs she's still holding into stakes 1 of which she promptly shoves into vamp2's chest then spins around to face vamp1 who's now up and stakes him. She looks around looking a little confused.

Up in Buffy's bedroom Giles offers to make tea and/or hot chocolate for everyone. They all want tea except Dawn and Xander who want hot chocolate. As Giles walks into the kitchen there's a knock on the door so he turns back to answer it wandering who on earth it could be. He opens the door and finds it's ……………………………………………………………

BUFFY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Buffy" he whispers right before fainting on the spot. Dawn hears the thump from upstairs, "What was that?" "Giles?" Willow calls out worriedly. When they don't get a reply they rush down stairs ready to fight anything that might be down there. Xander in the lead stops dead in his tracks when he sees Buffy standing over an unconscious Giles worrying. "Buffy?" Dawn exclaims from behind Xander she tries to go past Xander to get to Buffy but Xander stops her. "What are you doing?" Dawn asks. "Buffy was killed how can she be here?" asks Xander fearing the reason. "I don't know how I came back I woke up in the old mansion where Angel used to stay and a vamp was about to take a bite out of me but I stopped him and his friend" spoke up Buffy. "How do we know that for sure?" asked Willow looking at the still unconscious Giles when he started to get up. He looked up at Buffy "Giles what happened?" asked Tara from on the stairs. "Umm, I heard a knock on the door I answered and she was there and I passed out." He answered. "So nobody hurt you then?" asked Xander. "No" "Ok glad we cleared that up but I still want to know how I got back here normal and not with fangs or anything" said Buffy. "I'm not sure actually it's never been heard of" Giles was now also becoming suspicious. "Ok now you think I'm a demon of some sort too" she said staring at him. "No I don't" he replied a little too quickly, "Yes you do I can tell by the way you're looking at me don't you pay attention when I tell you you're a terrible liar?" "It really is you then" "What do you think I've been trying to tell you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the magic shop. "So why are we asking him for help?" asked Buffy looking at Spike who was staring back at her. "Because these vamps are obviously new they won't know Spike so he should be able to get information out of them more easily". "Did I forget to mention I staked both of them" she said staring at him "No…" "Well then how's he gonna get information out of 2 piles of dust?" she asked. "I came up with a spell to go through time" exclaimed Willow. "Spike is going to be sent into the past to see what happened" Giles explained. "What? There is no way you are gonna get me to go through time with an unreliable time spell" stated Spike. "Well I guess that slashes that plan unless there are any other volunteers?" nobody comes forward, "Well we better work on another way to figure out what happened." "Xander what about Anya would she know about spells a vampire might use?" asked Buffy, "Maybe" he replied, "I'll ask her but how about Angel he should know" he said. "I'll ring him tonight along with someone else I think may have some information but I think we should all go home now it's late we'll meet here again tomorrow" Giles concluded their meeting like get together.

Please give me ideas for what to put next cause I have not much of an idea so please send your ideas with your review or email them to me at [starry113@hotmail.com][1] see ya.

   [1]: mailto:starry113@hotmail.com



End file.
